universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek (character)
This article is about the character. For the film franchise of the same name, see Shrek (franchise). For the ride based on the franchise at Universal Orlando Resort, see Shrek 4-D. Shrek is a meet-and-greet character at Universal Studios Florida. As the main protagonist of the DreamWorks Animation film franchise of the same name, he appears in the Shrek 4-D special effects show, and as a meet-and-greet character at Donkey's Photo Finish, both of which are in the Production Central area of the park. He is also seen on various merchandise in the gift shops at Universal Orlando Resort. Background Shrek is an ogre who initially lived by himself in a makeshift house built on what he deems to be "his" swamp. At some point, he later met a talking donkey who initially intended to stay with him. The annoyed Shrek was hoping Donkey would go away after offering him some temporary shelter. Much to his dismay, Donkey later accompanied Shrek when he set out to reclaim his swamp from Lord Farquaad. Farquaad had banished multiple fairy tale characters to the area, disrupting Shrek's privacy. After defeating multiple knights, Shrek made a deal with Farquaad to rescue a princess from a dragon-guarded castle. Donkey once again accompanied him. After rescuing Princess Fiona from the dragon, whom Donkey had managed to become friends with, Shrek began to develop feelings for her. He was heartbroken after misinterpreting a conversation between Fiona and Donkey, believing that Fiona hated that he was an ogre. Regretting that he didn't speak up sooner about what he had overheard during Fiona and Donkey's late night conversation, he returned to his swamp, once more the grumpy ogre he was at the start of his story. Donkey also returned to the swamp to clear things up with Shrek, and with the help of the dragon, managed to crash Fiona and Farquaad's wedding. It was here that Fiona revealed that she was cursed, and became an ogre every night at sunset. Realizing that she is better off as an ogre, Fiona and Shrek reconciled, and shared their first kiss, returning to the swamp, and eventually going on their honeymoon. This is briefly interrupted by the ghost of Farquaad, only for him to be defeated once again. Since then, Shrek has been on several other adventures, all of which focus heavily on various others judging him as an ogre before getting to know him. He has met Fiona's parents in the kingdom of Far Far Away, become friends with a cat named Puss in Boots, and is currently raising three ogre children with Fiona. Park Appearances Shrek appears as the main protagonist of Shrek 4-D, which picks up shortly after the events of the first film. In the attraction, Shrek is about to go on his honeymoon with Fiona, only to face off against the ghost of Lord Farquaad. He is once again accompanied by Donkey, with both being assisted by Dragon. He also appears on various merchandise sold at both parks, and is a meet-and-greet character, along with Donkey, Princess Fiona, and Puss in Boots at Donkey's Photo Finish. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Shrek from the film franchise of the same name, please refer to the Shrek Wiki Article. * Although he is usually portrayed as a movie star, the Shrek films are actually based on a children's book written by William Steig. * Shrek's name comes from a Yiddish word that translates to English as "fear" or "fright." * As the star of DreamWorks Animation's first successful film, Shrek is often considered the primary mascot for the company. * Shrek is voiced by Mike Myers. who uses a Scottish accent to portray the character. ** Mike Myers also portrayed The Cat in the Hat in Universal's 2003 live-action adaption of the book of the same name, though he did not voice the character for Universal's parks. *** However, the film does feature a nod to the Universal parks, possibly as a reference to the ride. Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Universal Properties Category:Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Shrek (franchise) Category:Production Central Category:Non scary characters Category:Universal Monsters